The Next Generation
by operaghost96
Summary: Previously 'Demon Children'. Five years have passed since the battle with Satan, and the boys, mainly Rin, is fixing to start up a new class full of half-breeds. But how will things go when sparks fly and enemies resurface? Includes Rin/Shiemi and Yukio/Shura, with hints of Shima/Izumo
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welp, I'm reuploading this due to outside circumstances, and there are no rule infringements this time 'round, so hopefully there's no taking it down.**

**I don't own Ao No Exorcist**

Yukio looked at his brother in frustration. Never had he had such an irresponsible, reckless, possibly destructive idea. To try and rein in his annoyance, he pinched the bridge of his nose, something he'd been doing a lot for the past five years.

"Come on, Yukio, you know it's a good idea!" Rin protested still innocent and naïve as ever.

True, the idea had potential, most of their cram school class had taken up teaching, excluding Takara. It was a miracle he even _graduated_. Izumo had begun to teach summoning with Shiemi, who also taught with him in classes such as Anti-Demon Pharmaceuticals. Suguro began teaching Passage Memorization class, along with Shima and Konekomaru when they could make it. Perhaps the idea of the class _itself _wasn't all that bad, it was just that they were the ones teaching it.

Rin decided that as a sort of side class, he'd be looking out for half-demons and teaching them to harness and control their powers in order to become exorcists. After they met some of the part-demon exorcists, the insane idea got into his head, and it stuck.

Yukio decided to cave in, just this once. "Fine. But don't destroy the city, okay?"

Rin's face brightened up. "Okay!"

He smiled. He saw his brother a lot, but they didn't live together anymore. A couple years ago, Rin and Shiemi got their own apartment, and Yukio knew that his brother was seriously considering proposing to her.

There was a knock on the classroom door before Rin answered it. Standing in the doorway was a girl, about sixteen, with black hair that reached her chest and dark brown eyes, as well as pointed ears and a tail tipped with a red tuft. "Are you the one I spoke to earlier?" she asked Rin.

"Yes. I never did get your name, though." He placed a hand on her back and guided her into the classroom.

"Ieyoshi Mayako," she said.

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, next chapter! So soon, you ask? Well, I'll try to be uploading one daily until I'm all caught up. if you read the story previously, you'll know what I mean: the Aoife battle.**

A couple of days passed since Rin met Mayako in person and began training. In two days, Rin learned a lot about her: she was the daughter of Iblis, the demon king of fire, and as such she inherited his powers. She was a normal human until about two months ago when her demon side awakened violently. She didn't live in the gray area, and she was passionate about everything.

Upon learning of her abilities, Rin started training her like Shura did: three candles, light the two on the outsides simultaneously. She was afraid of her flames. Hated them, even. She almost destroyed the classroom more than once, and at the moment was practicing again when the doors swung open, startling her. Bright orange flames flew towards the newcomers before she stopped them with every ounce of her will.

Rin stood up and greeted the new students: three girls, one wearing a purple sweater dress, one looking vaguely like him, and one tall and slim, as well as a boy taller than the last girl, followed by Yukio and Shura. Most people frowned upon their relationship due to their age gap, but Yukio acted like he was a decade older than he actually was, and who was he to keep his brother from being happy?

His twin cleared his throat, presenting the new students. "Nii-san, Mayako-chan, these are the new students. Fujiwara Maki," he pointed to the one who resembled Rin, "Tsukino Hotomi," he pointed to the one in the purple, who Maya (she asked Rin to call her that) glared at as her dark brown became a deep red and amber, "Ryuujin Emiko" he gestured to the tall girl, "and Onryo Huyu." He finished at the boy.

Rin nodded to them and responded in kind to the students. "I'm Rin Okumura and this," he pointed to Maya, who had stood up, "is Ieyoshi Mayako. She is the daughter of Iblis, so she can create and control fire."

"Right. I can control it _real_ well," she snapped sarcastically.

Hotomi spoke first. "Aah, my parent is Yukikane, the ice demon, so I can control ice and make weapons out of it." This earned another glare from Maya.

Emiko stood straight and said, "My demon parent is Belial the dragon demon. My abilities are that I can harness elements, heal injuries, fly, defend against most mortal weapons, and summon a lot of familiars, but my favorite is Orochi, which is a eight-headed dragon." She seemed rather grudging to be here, Rin thought. Didn't she like killing demons?

Huyu spoke up. "My demon parent is Azazel, so I can summon spirits, survive most things that'll kill me, heal, communicate with and pass into the spirit realm, and summoning my spiritual hound familiar."

"Cool," Maya said quietly.

Looking to Maki, Rin asked, "What do you do?"

"I can read opponent's movement, summon familiars like my wolf, and I… have blue flames because I'm the daughter of Satan."

**Okay, that's it for this chapter! Remember to click that lovely text box to tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I swear, time hates me. Band practice from 3 to 5, school from 10 to 2, on top of writing my comic book.**

Yukio noted his class. Though Rin was technically in charge, he did most of the work. Right now, things didn't look good. Mayako kept everyone at arm's length with threats to burn them alive. Her powers were uncontrolled and the people who sat close to her too long had burns from the amber-eyed girl. Maki was like Rin—too energetic, too unfocused. She had some control over her abilities, but everyone was afraid of the blue flames of Satan. No one knew much about Hotomi, she was so quiet. However, her abilities were at her mercy. There wasn't much work to be done with her. Next he thought of Emiko. She and Mayako fought over most anything, much like Suguro and Rin at that age—two fiery personalities that clashed violently, and it was a toss-up to who won. Her abilities were also untrained, leaving Yukio worried for his students. Then there was the opposite side of the spectrum. The son of Azazel had formed a rocky friend ship of sorts with some of his classmates, but he was usually calm. There was no way they could create any sort of team with them. Their personalities clashed, and sparks flew, literally, on multiple occasions.

XXXXX

Huyu had taken to sitting in the back with Maya-chan. He had a feeling that he made her nervous, but he wasn't quite sure why. It wasn't that she was afraid of him for being able to see and summon spirits. She was even curious about it. A small paper airplane settled on his desk. Unfolding it, he saw messily scrawled out, _Huyu-kun? Do you think you could keep an eye out for a couple of spirits for me? They're twins named Sushitu and Kenmochi. _Looking over, he nodded, catching sight of the three large burns that marred her right arm. The air seemed to become a little warmer until a little bit of icy air cooled it down coming from Hotomi._ It sounds like the start of a bad joke, _he thought,_ a fire demon and an ice demon start going to the same class_.

XXXXX

Emiko glared at the chalkboard in disgust. Why would someone, especially those in the 'monster class', as she began calling it, want to kill demons? It was hypocritical, she thought. Rin had insisted that demons are mindless monsters. What did that make them?

"Ryuujin-chan," Rin called. "Is something bothering you?" he cast her a warning glance, as if to say 'Don't even _think_ about picking another fight.'

"No," she said simply, "I'm perfectly fine."

XXXXX

Rin considered the day something of a success so far. No one needed medical attention, and no one got in any fights. He looked at the clock. They were only halfway through the day. When no injuries by dinner were a success, things were bad. Just then, his phone rang, the caller ID showing Mephisto. He picked up. "Hello?"

"Hello!" replied the ever-jovial voice of the headmaster. "I have some new students for you! I'll drop them by after lunch, okay?"

He wanted to say no, that he already had enough trouble from the five they had, but he knew better than to actually say that. "Alright."

"Wonderful! See you then!" The headmaster hung up, leaving Rin wondering what, exactly, he had gotten himself into.

XXXXX

True to his word, for once, Mephisto appeared with five new students: three boys and two girls. The first of the girls had extremely long, dark hair and violet eyes, wearing a neutral expression, and of all things, a Victorian-style dress. The other had long brown hair with a green cap, with a green eye and a gold one, who appeared shy. The first of the boys looked quite commonplace, with lightly tanned skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes, wearing a Polo shirt and a pair of trousers. Rin noted that Mephisto looked upon the first boy somewhat fondly. The second boy looked eerily like Amaimon, with large eyes and looking bored with everything around him. The biggest difference, Rin thought, was that hair. While Amaimon had all green hair with a spike atop his head, the second boy simply had black hair with green streaks. The last of the boys had black hair, pale skin, and shocking red eyes. He seemed to be figuring out the easiest way to take you down while still making his poetry reading.

"These are the new students. I'll leave it to them to introduce themselves to you." With a flash of his signature grin and a snap of his fingers, he disappeared.

The girl in the dress spoke first. "My name is Elody Satou, and I'm the daughter of a demon who served under Iblis." Rin noticed Maya shift in her seat uncomfortably. She took a seat in the front of the room.

The girl with brown hair and a green cap introduced herself next. "I-I'm Cassidy Haley, and I'm the daughter of a wolf demon. I have advanced hearing and smell, and I'm faster and stronger than normal humans." She hastily sat in the second row back, since the front was filled up.

The boy who looked—dare he say it?—normal with a cautious expression said, "My name is Tsurai Akashi. I'm the son of Mephisto and I have some control over fire and time." He took a seat in the second to last row. _So that's why Mephisto looked at him so fondly,_ he thought.

The one who looked like Amaimon introduced himself. "I'm Isamu Daichi and I'm the son of Amaimon. I can control the earth, too." With that, he took a seat in the back row, by Hotomi, and started playing with his fingernails in the manner that reminded Rin of his father.

Red eyes seemed to meet ten pairs of eyes simultaneously as the last one spoke. "My name is Katio Tsuksuma. My father is Agramon, the demon king of fear. I can craft and control shadows, sense your fears and make them come to life, and teleport." He spoke with a calm confidence that made them all shiver. He sat beside Huyu in the back, nodding to him, and cast a glance at Mayako, whose eyes widened as though she were seeing a ghost.

Oh yeah, this wonderful idea of his was working _great._

Kamiki-sensei walked in to the classroom. Today, apparently, everybody was going to see if they had the talent to summon demons as familiars. Maki volunteered first.

"Let the wolf in the fiery dephs of the Pit come to serve its master," she muttered, pricking her finger with a needle. Sure enough, a wolf covered in blue flames emerged, bowing to her.

Huyu had volunteered next. Taking another needle, he muttered, "Hound of Azazel, come to me." A ghostly hound appeared before them.

After that, Emiko summoned an eight-headed dragon, Daichi summoned a large snake, and Katio summoned a small healing familiar.

Mayako felt nervous. She had never even _attempted _this kind of thing before, and aside from that, thought the whole idea was hypocritical. But all the same, she felt the words coming to her. Pricking her finger, she whispered, "For let the serpent who unleashed sin upon the world come to its master's heir." A large cobra slithered into existence, scales ever-changing like fire and eyes like burning coals. _You sssummoned me, Lady?_ It asked. _Massster will be pleased to ssee that hisss daughter is in good health._ Mayako ripped the paper as Kamiki-sensei instructed, silently vowing never to summon it.

XXXXX

In Maki's opinion, the day went well. No fights for once and she had kept a tight enough lid on her emotions so none of her _father's _ flames could escape. Training on control was going well, and unlike a certain daughter of Iblis, she didn't light half the room on fire when she used her flames. The girls and boys lived on different sides of an old boys' dormitory. Laying down for bed, she could only hope this relative calm could last.

**A/N: Please review!**

'**the Pit' is a Biblical term for Hell.**

**In Christianity and Judaism, a snake tempted Eve with a fruit, bringing sin into the world. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yup. Another day, another chapter. Sorry for the late update. I just got back from vacation in Tennessee. **

**I don't own Ao No Exorcist**

Mayako roared in anger as the space around her was lit on fire. "One candle! One goddamn fucking candle! Is that too much to fucking ask!" she yelled.

"Oi, Maya, don't worry about it," Rin said over his manga, an old shounen called _Rurouni Kenshin._

"Don't worry about it?!" she practically yelled, concentrating hard to make the fire go out. "One week, Rin-sensei. One week and how much progress? None. Nada. Zilch." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm not like you. I'm not going to get anything resembling control in a matter of months. You never really _hurt_ another human with your flames."

Rin looked up. He knew the outline of what happened: her powers awakened suddenly and she accidentally burned down her house. But he didn't really know the details, like why she said there was nowhere else for her to go. "What really happened? A couple months ago?"

She sighed. "Long story short? The government thinks I'm dead and I no longer have brothers or a mom. Do your research on my name if you wanna find out more," she said before returning her attention to the candles, which he determined were becoming the bane of her existence.

XXXXX

Maki sighed as she got up. It was time for her lesson with her big brother. She actually kind of liked the lesson; it was really useful; it was just the state that the place was _in_ when she came up.

Looking at the state of the training room as she entered, that it would not be a good lesson. Half the room, as per usual, was scorched, and Rin was sweeping up ashes. Taking off her bag where she kept her candles, she sat in the middle of the room. "Rough lesson?" she asked.

He nodded. "She doesn't get the concept of _little flames_." He grinned. "So how's my favorite _imoto_ (1)?"

"Okay. You make me get up waaay too early, though."

"You're just lucky you don't go here for regular school. I can't count the times Yukio had to physically drag me out of bed." He paused. "Enough of that; on to training. I was thinking of advancing you."

"What do you mean?"

He took out another two candles. "I want you to light the first, third, and fifth candles simultaneously."

She nodded, smiling. "Okay!" she said. Focusing, she lit the second and third candles on fire, and not just the wicks.

"Okay, let's try that—"

Rin was cut off by a familiar lazy drawl. "Wrong candles, Blue Girl. Yer supposed to light the first, third, and fifth candles. Jesus, yer as bad as your brother." Shura stood in her usual scantily clothed uniform, staring blankly at her.

This was going to be worse than usual.

XXXXX

Hotomi walked in to the training room for the lesson, which she didn't really need, but of course, it would really be rude and arrogant to say that. She spared no words as she created her bow and quiver of arrows, as well as a few sets of _kunai_. Heading to a target, she took the bow first.

"Hey, Hotomi," Rin called her cheerfully.

She simply nodded. Rin always tried to get her to talk, to be somewhat sociable. Pouting, he continued. "So, which weapon do you want to work with today?"

"The bow," she responded, without saying anything else. She picked up the bow and destroyed the _kunai_s. Just as she was ready to fire the first arrow, she was stopped.

"What do yer think yer doin'?" asked a bored voice behind her. "Do yer really think that the demons are gonna stay still?" Turning around, she saw Shura-sensei. She shook her head. Guiding the younger girl to a cage that looked like a Western batting cage, she set the mode on 'easy'. "Let's see yer work with that," she said.

The first ball hit her in the arm, already purpling. When the next ball came, however, an arrow hit the ball dead center. She found herself unable to pay attention to anything aside from the projectiles heading towards her. She was able to hit five with the bow before another hit her in the gut. While she was recovering from this, another hit her in the knee, causing her to fall. There was another heading straight for her head…

"Beginner's mode stop!" shouted the woman, as she wacked the ball away with a bokken (2).

Shaking her head, she said, "Pay more attention." Leaving her there to recover.

XXXXX

Normal school ended, leaving cram school to begin. A group of human cram school students came by Huyu, Emiko, and Cassidy. Emiko heard the jeers from meters away.

"Hey! Look, it's the freak class!" The obvious leader, a black haired boy with a lot of piercings, pointed out.

"Half-breed freaks!"

"So tell me, how much did your fathers have to pay your mothers? We all knew they were whores!" Her mother, a whore?! That was going too far! Her mother died giving birth to her.

"Hey! Maybe we could make them our familiars!"

"Or, maybe we should just slaughter them in the manner of their kind."

Even Huyu's jaw tightened. Huyu, who was usually the pacifist, the one to stop the fights, was being provoked.

"I'm going to kill them," she said through clenched teeth, finger already pricked.

"I'm not sure I'm going to stop you this time," he admitted. "But maybe you shouldn't do any summoning. I'm sure that your vengeance would be much more satisfying by your own hands."

She nodded, running towards them, fist ready to make contact.

XXXXX

Elody noticed the absence of the three students first. When she didn't hear screaming between Emiko and… Mayako, there was something wrong. Looking at Mayako, she could tell she only really noticed Huyu's absence, not really caring about the lack of the other two's presence. She seemed caught up in her own personal nightmare, as usual.

Finally, Cassidy, Emiko, and Huyu entered, a boy with close-cropped brown hair and bright green eyes in tow.

"Alright, human, 'fess up. What were you doing following us like that?" Emiko demanded, pinning him to the wall.

Before the boy could answer, Shura interrupted them. "Ron! What do yer think yer doing here?"

When he didn't answer, Emiko answered for him. "This… _human_ was following us on the way to class. We caught him after a… encounter with the normal cram school students."

When the woman raised an eyebrow, Ron exhaled. "The cram school students made a point that I wasn't welcome there anymore. It was just a freak occurrence," he grumbled. Looking at Shura levelly, he continued. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Tell yer what?"

"That I was a half-breed freak, that I shouldn't even _exist_." He got angrier. "And that there was all this shit going on behind my back. And that you and my dad were part of that shit. How could you just let me live like that?"

"That was the way yer dad wanted yer raised. Not me." Looking at the rest of the class, and back at Ron, she said, "We'll talk about this later."

XXXXX

Ron looked at the rest of the class. He smelled a lot of fear: distrust, fear of themselves, fear of what they can do, and guilt. He took a seat in front of a black-haired girl with amber eyes as class began. The air heated up as she hissed, "Not a good idea, man." Ignoring her, he watched as Rin walked in, sporting his sword and a large duffel bag.

"So, a lot of you want to be exorcists. The thing is, that you just can't kill demons with your powers. For example, I have Kurikara."

He heard the girl named Emiko say, "This is ridiculous, us being exorcists. I refuse to kill my own kind. We're demons. Why should we fight for people who are nothing like us and hate us?"

"You forget that we're _half_-demons. Not completely. And you also forget what that other half is. We're still human, and I'm going to defend my own kind." This came from the amber-eyed girl behind him.

"Defend those who _hate _and fear you? Who think you're nothing more than urban legend or a circus freak, the daughter of a whore? You seem to ignore that we're half-demon. You want to live like them. You want to be one of them."

"So what if I do? And I don't condemn humans just for being humans. You group them all together."

"I guess we have to remember who you are after all. You _are_ part foreigner. You want to erase all that is ugly about your past, about your kind. I wouldn't expect less from your kind," Emiko sneered. "I suppose that your mother _was_ a common whore, to marry a foreigner."

This sent the girl with amber eyes over the edge. She got up from her seat quickly and attacked Emiko viciously, knocking her down. The other girl responded in kind, elbowing her face. The girl who sat behind him not a minute before punched Emiko in the gut, followed by a swift kick. Emiko summoned fire out of nowhere, sending a jet of it at the girl attacking her. The amber-eyed girl stopped the fire through sheer force of will, sending a wall of fire at her. Ron could feel the heat from the back of the room. It was no normal fire. The boy in the second to last row with him snapped his fingers, stopping the two fighting girls.

Yukio and Rin pulled the two apart before he resumed time.

"I can't believe you two!" yelled Rin. "Every day, you're at each other's throats. Why can't you two at least _appreciate _each other's ideologies? Mayako, you're going to go through more training after class today for that little stunt." He reprimanded the first girl, whose amber eyes seemed to turn crimson on the outside. "The same goes for you, Emiko. Actually, you get double training after that fight with the human students earlier and for starting it this time." Blue flames seemed to emerge on the teacher's skin.

Well, this was an amazing idea, to start attending cram school, especially now that he was with the demon class.

A boy in the back row with red eyes seemed to chuckle at his thought.

**A/N: Please review, and thanks for hangin' in there with me!**


End file.
